


Haikyuu!! Oneshots

by Wootato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wootato/pseuds/Wootato
Summary: Music in this scene:First Song: LoveGame- Lady GagaSecond Song: Keep It Down- Migrant MotelTW: mature, suggestive thoughts, descriptive kissing scene, dry humping
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Haikyuu!! Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Music in this scene:   
> First Song: LoveGame- Lady Gaga  
> Second Song: Keep It Down- Migrant Motel
> 
> TW: mature, suggestive thoughts, descriptive kissing scene, dry humping

You had managed to convince Yachi to come with you a while ago to some chair dancing classes. She wanted to get into shape, and you thought it would be great for her confidence. In the beginning of the first class she was terrified and a blushing mess, but by the end even though her cheeks were still a faded pink, she was losing herself in the addictive feeling of sensuality.   
  


So, when Yamaguchi showed up early to pick her up one day, with a certain tall blond in tow, the class didn’t even notice. The boys of course stayed outside, merely watching through the windows, but Tsukki noticed the crimson that colored his friend’s cheeks from the corner of his eye. Though he quickly forgot about whatever he was going to quip out when he noticed the roll of your hips and smooth movements of your legs.   
  


It wasn’t _common_ knowledge how Kei felt about you. Tadashi knew, and by proxy Yachi did. But no one else did yet, not that he hadn’t tried to garner your attention at times. You were a friend of Yachi’s and new to the extended group and had immediately drawn the attention of the tall man. Maybe it was your quiet confidence, maybe it was your kindness, maybe it was your insane loyalty that could turn you from the sweet girl who would build up your friends, to a raving maniac that would destroy anyone who dared look at them wrong. He liked the unpredictability, he wanted to feel the passion under his hands. You were so tiny compared to him, so full and curvy, and he knew you would break so wonderfully for him.   
  


He was swallowing back the saliva pooling in his mouth, not that he would ever admit to the fact that the measured movements of your body and light sheen of sweat on your exposed skin could make him so excited. Because Kei _was_ excited, he could feel his pants tighten when you bent over, feel the practical burn of his tongue to taste the salt on your flesh, and feel his fingers twitch with barely controlled desires to pin and grab.   
  


Oh god, Tsukki had it bad, his interest in dating you had changed from curiosity to full blown, repressed feelings, and lust. And you were so fucking clueless. He wasn’t exactly subtle when he did show his affections, though he wasn’t typical when it came to flirting. So, he wasn’t sure if you were an oblivious idiot, not attracted to him, or just didn’t get his methods.   
  


“I didn’t know this is what they did in this class,” Yamaguchi’s voice was a bit hoarse and breathy.  
  


“Did you never think to look up chair dancing?” Kei rose an elegant brow as he shot a glance to the other man.   
  


“Uh… not really, honestly,” he scratched his cheek sheepishly.   
  


Tsukki clicked his tongue, “You are such an idiot sometimes. You do realize she could have been doing this _to_ you, at home and all.”   
  


The class was wrapping up from the looks of things as the two men talked. Yachi already had her duffle slung over her shoulder as she mumbled something to you that made you laugh and then waved to her. She nodded and walked out the room to Yamaguchi and Tsukki, poor Tadashi still working on schooling his features.   
  


“Oh! Hi Tadashi! Hi Kei!” her smile was so bright and innocent considering she had just been grinding her hips against air like her life depended on it.   
  


“Hey,” Tsukki’s eyes flicked into the dance room.   
  


“I-I didn’t realize that was what… you did here, Hitoka,” Yamaguchi’s words were awkward in the way that dripped barely controlled enthusiasm.   
  


“Yeah,” Yachi pinked as she looked off to the side. “Honestly, I had been planning on showing you soon, I know enough to make a short routine.”  
  


“If you want…?” Yamaguchi his hand came up to scratch at his cheek again.   
  


Kei rolled his eyes so hard he swore it was audible. Tadashi should have jumped like a starving man at a steak, on that offer.   
  


He tuned out the awkward couple, realizing you still weren’t coming out and were instead putting some chairs away and fiddling around with the stereo system, connecting it to your phone.   
  


“Yachi. Is she not coming?” He asked, jutting a thumb at you.  
  


“Oh, she needed to work on something that isn’t covered in class so told me to head out. That she would catch a train.”   
  


Tsukishima frowned; it was getting dark already if you stayed much longer it would be night by the time you left. It wouldn’t be safe for you to travel to the stations alone.   
  


“You guys go ahead, I am gonna stay,” his lips were pressed into a thin line.   
  


Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something until Yachi’s hand latched onto his forearm, “Alright Kei, we will see you tomorrow for the usual meet at the gym?”   
  


He just grunted an affirmative, while he focused on your movements in the room.  
  


“You know she probably wouldn’t mind if you go inside, Kei, she likes an audience,” Yachi calls from halfway down the hall.   
  


Tsukishima just moved into the half-propped door, letting it open a bit more so he could prop himself up against the opening and watch lazily. What he hadn’t noticed from the window, probably because of where it was positioned in the room, was that there was a pole in the corner of the room. Which is where you stood now as you closed your eyes when the music started threading through atmosphere, dropping into a decent beat.   
  


Your hips taking a calculated roll that kept the rhythm perfectly and Kei watched with undisguised interest as your muscles flexed and contracted under your skin with each precise movement. Then your knee curved around the pole, your thigh and calf pulling your flush against the cool metal to take an easy spin and then your hands moving upward to pull yourself up like your body weighed nothing.   
  


Your biceps and triceps tightened, making the softness that he knew you possess suddenly seem like a thing of a past. Everything hardened and you moved on the pole in every way he thought was impossible. Rolling your hips, sensually sliding, licking your lips, while your eyes furrowed and relaxed in a way that looked suspiciously like you were in the throes of ecstasy.   
  


“You should take a seat Tsukishima,” your voice was so wonderfully breathy as your stomach flexed to let yourself down to the floor and you smirked smugly at his surprised face when you met his eyes.   
  


“You knew?”   
  


“Yachi wasn’t exactly quiet when she told you to come in,” you said, and Kei couldn’t help notice how flushed you looked and that when this close he could almost see the individual sweat droplets that rolled down between your cleavage.   
  


He felt his pants tighten more. He knew he should feel irritated in some form with Yachi, but he couldn’t be, not when he was now sitting in the loan chair that still was up and the music was still providing a beat. Not when you were approaching him with that look in your eye that made him feel like he had absolutely no control and he didn’t hate it.   
  


Your leg swung over his and the grinding motion you started just hovering above the painful pressure in his pants, drove him mad, it was so unfair. Kei swallowed audibly, moving from staring at your hips, to letting his eyes burn a trail up your body and then settling on a set of lustful eyes. He wasn’t prepared for the dark desire he saw there, and he had to physically bite his tongue to stop a groan from spilling forth.  
  


However, he wasn’t so good at controlling his hands, which settled lightly on your hips when he just barely rose to meet your hips, letting a tiny graze of your short-clad clit against the zipper of his jeans. Damn, he’d remember that gasp and sudden falter in the confidence for months to come.   
  


The song was ending from the way the music was going and your movements were changing, your breasts rolled now, up his chest and just below mouth in a teasing motion. His fingers dug just a bit harder into the flesh and fabric beneath them. He didn’t want this to end, and his mind was scrambling in ways to find out how to keep this going.   
  


When the song ended, you paused, catching your breath, and then when the new one began to start you bit your lip coyly and made to move of Tsukishima’s lap. Except… he knew this song, and he knew he could play you like a fiddle to it.   
  


“Where do you think you’re going? Think you can be a tease and get away with it?” He leaned forward in his seat, the muscles in his abs tightening as you bent under him so beautifully, on his lap. His lower lip traced along the expanse of chest below your collar bone, daring to go low enough to barely touch the swell of your breast. “No, I don’t think so. Not when I’ve been wanting this for so long.”   
  


His eyes were predatory, you groaned under him and that’s all he needed, in a flash he was manhandling you against the wall. In a way that made you feel smaller than you were, a way that made you feel so wonderfully vulnerable. His hand was a soft pressure along your neck, his teeth nipping at your ear and jaw until he pressed your head up with the help of his thumb and he was taking your mouth.  
  


His kiss was anything but gentle, but it wasn’t unskilled. It was fierce and demanding, a side of Kei you had never seen outside of when he played volleyball. He nipped, sucked, licked, and commanded your mouth like it was never yours to begin with. His tongue knew every millimeter of yours within seconds and he was going back for more, with deliberate movements that almost felt like he was trying to lick the very air from your lungs. His presence, his heat, his taste, and slight smell of his cologne were all encompassing. It made you feel wanted, and god if you didn’t tremble in his hands when they moved over the exposed skin of your sides with phantom brushes.  
  


You moaned and he smirked against your lips, only pulling back long enough to whisper, “This is what you’ve been missing. I can make you feel _so_ fucking good.”  
  


If your brain weren’t completely overheated and melted, his arrogant attitude would have pissed you off. But honestly, he was probably right. He could make you feel good, he already was, and you’d barely scratched the surface that was the sexual beast Tsukishima Kei could be.   
  


It was obvious this man knew what to do to make you crave him, his touches were hard in just the right places but soft otherwise, making you ache for more. Your skin had already felt too warm to the touch from dancing, now it was on fire. You were gasping and groaning into his mouth and he swallowed every sound like it was the air he needed to breathe. He hadn’t even moved from your lips yet.   
  


Your squirmed when his large hand cupped the small of your back and the other gripped your hip tightly. Squeaking when he stepped closer even though it probably craned his neck at an awkward angle, because his mouth still would not leave yours. You were getting lightheaded because the puffs of air you could sneak in between kisses and tiny breaths you could take in through your nose were not enough to replace what he stole from you.   
  


When you felt him stiffen at the touch of the front his jeans against your pelvis you froze as well. Reality came crashing down when he separated from you, though you could still feel the spit moistening your lips.   
  
“Shit… I wanted to do this the right way,” Kei shook his head, running his hand through the longer part of his hair.   
  


“The right way?” you murmured back, blinking the haze from your mind.   
  


“Most of my relationships start with sex. I… really like you, and honestly I wanted to start it right, if I ever got the courage to ask you out on a date since you didn’t seem to get the flirting thing,” Tsukki’s cheek flushed a light pink.   
  


You couldn’t help it, you giggled so hard you snorted.   
  


“Tsukishima trust me I definitely got the flirting thing,” your eyes flicked to the chair with a raise of the brow. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have done that. I was just waiting for you to make a move, I figured you were the type of guy to prefer to do it your way. Guess I was wrong and got tired of waiting.”

The pink on his cheeks darkened a shade and started to move traitorously up to his ears, “ _I_ _did_ want to ask you out. I had it planned out. But I was slow…yeah.”

His eyes cut to the side and narrowed irritably, though you couldn’t tell if it was at you, the situation, or himself. You smiled.

  
“I wouldn’t be averse to slowing it down and starting it the ‘right way’,” your smile stretched even further when he looked back at you and he fought against a small smile himself.

“Alright, I’ll text you some options?”

“Hm, as long as you actually do it and don’t chicken out,” your eyes sparkled even as he scoffed.

  
“No reason to now,” he nodded at the room. “Want me to help you finish cleaning up. I planned to help you get home and don’t plan to back out now.”

“As long as you’re a gentleman, Tsukishima.”


End file.
